


lost and found

by withoutwords



Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: she said she's glad I ain't dead
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040865
Kudos: 31





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> after the kidnapping, callum recuperates with the mitchells

Callum stays at the Mitchells, with Ben. Stuart calls a few too many times to argue, but Callum’s not sure what the confusion is. Callum’s finally free and Ben’s trying to deal with his hearing loss - where else would they be but here with each other?

“You got a visitor,” Ben says when he comes in to the bedroom late one morning. It’s been a few days now, and the pain’s a lot better; but Callum’s never felt so tired in his life. “Sorry, couldn’t keep her away.”

Lexi pushes through the small space between Ben’s legs and the bedroom door, calling, “Callum!” as she jumps onto the bed. He’s barely got time to turn his bad side away before she’s wrapping him up in a hug.

“Go easy on him, Lex, he’s still sore,” Ben reminds her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Sorry,” she says, but she’s grinning like she doesn’t mean a word of it, her arms still tight around him. “I’m glad you ain’t dead.”

Callum can’t hold back a laugh. “Thanks Lex. Me too.”

“I missed your cuddles,” she tells him, squeezing him tight again. Callum can’t help but melt into it, closing his eyes and letting the truth of it all wash over him. He’s safe, he’s got Ben, and all of his family - he’s never been more certain that this is where he belongs. “Daddy did too.”

Callum looks up to smile at Ben, who’s watching them warmly. He gives Callum a private smile, and as much as he’s still hurting and distant, Callum knows it’s as real as anything right now. “Yeah. I missed ya dad too. And you o’course.”

“Did you think about me when you was gone?”

“Course. Thought about how I had to get back so we could have a tea party again, like I promised.”

Lexi beams. “Can we go do that now?”

“Uh, maybe in a bit. I’m still a bit tired.”

“Okay,” she says disappointed, but still gives him one more tight hug before kissing a smiling Ben on the cheek and disappearing out of the door. Callum reaches for his phone and motions for Ben to come up onto the bed with him. He does, tucking himself under Callum’s arm as he types out a message.

_she said she’s glad I ain’t dead_

Ben laughs. “Makes two of us.”

Callum nudges him with an elbow. _I promised a tea party later_

Ben looks up at him a smiles. He’s got circles under his eyes, and they’re dull, and Callum knows it’s going to take a lot more than just simply loving Ben to make things better for him. But it’s a start.

“I love you,” he says, slowly, clearly, and Ben doesn’t mistake it.

Ben leans up for a slow, pressing kiss, before wrapping his arms around Callum’s neck and burying his face in his neck. “Don’t know what I’d do without you,” he whispers.

Callum hopes he never has to find out.


End file.
